The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus plant, botanically known as Euonymus fortunei, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Waldbolwi’.
The new Euonymus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Euonymus fortunei cultivar Emerald 'n Gold, not patented. The new Euonymus was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Henstedt-Ulzburg, Germany in April, 2000. The new Euonymus was selected on the basis of its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings since May, 2000 in Henstedt-Ulzburg, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Euonymus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.